Irreplaceable
by Blu3Octob3r
Summary: O que acontece quando você percebe que a pessoa na qual você mais confia te traiu da forma mais baixa o possível? Draco e Harry. Leiam as notas no começo da fic. bjin 3


Bem estava muito bagunçada a fic então decidi organizar um pouco melhor as coisas. Quem sabe assim ela não fica um pouco menos lixo. :3

Assim pessoal a fic realmente é sobre o relacionamento Draco e Harry mas eu achei que iria ficar muito vago se eu não desse nenhuma explicação de como eles se juntaram. Então primeiro os bilhetes de um para o outro para dar uma noção do que aconteceu. Em seguida algumas memórias. Mas logo retomo a história original mesmo. :3

Bjinhus Lovëlëss DëmoN

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter e cia não me pertencem, eles são da tia J.K. Rowling :3**

** ¤ ¤ ¤ **

**Irreplaceable**

_Eu cheguei e tudo estava calmo como sempre até que ao entrar no quarto vi você enroscado com outro, do mesmo jeito que dizia ser só meu._

_O ar faltou, as palavras também. Fiquei tão chocado que provavelmente nunca vou te perdoar. Algum dia você chegou a pensar que era insubstituível?_

_A chuva caindo lá fora me lembra dos nossos abraços, dos nossos beijos. Por que fez isso? Achei que te fazia feliz, mas agora percebo que nunca fui o suficiente. Draco me diz por que baby..._

_Onde te negligenciei? Em que ponto eu falhei?_

_Agora jogo todas as suas coisas no malão. Pra que varinha? Vai com as mãos mesmo. Jogo suas coisas pra um canto assim como te arremesso pra longe da minha vida. Tantos já me traíram e mesmo assim confiei que você não seria capaz. Será que eu sou errado em acreditar?_

_Caso você ainda tenha o mínimo de consideração nunca mais vai me procurar. Sem corujas, telefone, e-mails, ou qualquer outra geringonça que você venha a pensar. A partir de hoje você está morto para mim._

_Atenciosamente, Harry James Potter_

"_**Standing in the front yard, telling me**_

_**how**_ _**I'm such a fool, talking 'bout**_

_**how**_ _**I'll never ever find a man like you**_

_**you**_ _**got me twisted..."**_

"_**Parados no jardim da frente, contando-me**_

_**como**_ _**eu sou um tolo, falando sobre**_

_**como**_ _**eu nunca vou achar outro homem igual a você**_

_**Você me deixa confuso..."**_

__

**Naive**

_Harry... Har-ry...A-rry.. Seu nome desliza pela minha língua delicado e comum. E eu vou sentir falta. Mas como eu disse uma vez: Eu não preciso de ninguém. Nem mesmo de você._

_Obrigado por algum dia ter me considerado essencial pra sua vida, mas sabe tudo que um dia vem hora ou outra tem que partir. Essa é uma lei natural. Então eu decidi que antes eu do que você. Não se preocupe não irei correr atrás de você. Essa é a sua confirmação de que toda e qualquer esperança em relação a minha pessoa podem ser esquecidas. _

_Um último beijo, Draco Lucius Malfoy._

_p.s.: Tão inocente como no dia em que nos falamos pela primeira vez. Cobras serão sempre cobras, não se esqueça._

**¤. Memórias: The sunrise O pôr-do-sol .¤**

_Sétimo ano de Hogwarts. Melancolia em todos os cantos, pessoas cheirando a medo. E eu recostado numa árvore qualquer, sobre aquela grama já tão familiar, pensando._

_Você veio e sentou do meu lado. Era para você ter sido culpado, mas seu dinheiro, seu nome e Snape foram suficientes para te proteger. Ah, como eu queria colocar meus dedos em volta da pele branca do seu pescoço e ver ela se tornando um roxo leve. Você fora uma das causas da morte de uma das pessoas que mais estimava. O choque foi tão grande que depois de alguns meses eu não consegui mais chorar. Nem por Dumbledore, nem por Sirius, ninguém._

_Harry... – sua voz rouca soou hesitante, seria medo?_

_Fala Malfoy...- Ai deus como o tédio me corria aquele dia._

_Não foi culpa minha, o lordd-d – Você nem teve chance de terminar a frase, meu corpo foi com tudo de encontro ao seu. Os dois rolaram no chão, três socos no seu rosto, nenhuma reação. O que pareceu estranho demais, leve sensação de espanto me invadindo as veias. Eu paralisei e saí de cima de você._

_ O lorde iria me matar caso eu não completasse a missão. Eu não queria. Sinto muito. Gostaria de me juntar a ordem e ajudar a reparar o mal que causei. – O que era mais absurdo: um Malfoy bonzinho, um Malfoy arrependido ou um Malfoy mais adulto?_

_ Ela não existe mais. A ordem era Dumbledore. Merlin sabe o que faremos de agora em diante.- Consegui dizer isso tão indiferente a tudo como você conseguira se recompor dos socos e completar sua sentença. _

_Acho que esse foi o dia em que deixamos de ser inimigos e contrária a todo resto uma voz dentro de mim gritava que eu podia confiar em você._

_Toda nossa conversa durou um pôr-do-sol. Quando regressei ao castelo as sombras e o frio da noite já me caíam sobre as costas._

**:3** **. :3 . :3 . :3 . :3 . :3 . :3**

**Bem gente próximo capítulo vem o resto acho que da "introdução". E depois a história mesmo. Ligada aos dois bilhetes do começo. B-jinhu s2 **


End file.
